tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
SUTTA-NIPATA 3.8
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Suttanipata>>'3.8 SALLASUTTA' Adapted From the Translation by V. Fausboll(1881) ---- Life is short, all mortals are subject to death, but knowing the terms of the world the wise do not grieve, and those who have left sorrow will be blessed.--Text in the Dasaratha-Jataka. ---- 1. Without a cause and unknown is the life of mortals in this world, troubled and brief, and combined with pain. (579) 2. For there is not any means by which those that have been born can avoid dying; after reaching old age there is death, of such a nature are living beings. (580) 3. As ripe fruits are early in danger of falling, so mortals when born are always in danger of death. (581) 4. As all earthen vessels made by the potter end in being broken, so is the life of mortals. (582) 5. Both young and grown-up men, both those who are fools and those who are wise men, all fall into the power of death, all are subject to death. (583) 6. Of those who, overcome by death, go to the other world, a father does not save his son, nor relatives their relations. (584) 7. Mark! while relatives are looking on and lamenting greatly, one by one of the mortals is carried off, like an ox that is going to be killed. (585) 8. So the world is afflicted with death and decay, therefore the wise do not grieve, knowing the terms of the world. (586) 9. For him, whose way you do not know, either when he is coming or when he is going, not seeing both ends, you grievest in vain. (587) 10. If he who grieves gains anything, (although he is only) a fool hurting himself, let the wise man do the same. (588) 11. Not from weeping nor from grieving will any one obtain peace of mind; (on the contrary), the greater his pain will be, and his body will suffer. (589) 12. He will be lean and pale, hurting himself by himself, (and yet) the dead are not saved, lamentation (therefore) is of no avail. (590) 13. He who does not leave grief behind, goes (only) deeper into pain; bewailing the dead he falls into the power of grief. (591) 14. Look at others passing away, men that go (to what they deserve) according to their deeds, beings trembling already here, after falling into the power of death. (592) 15. In whatever manner people think (it will come to pass), different from that it becomes, so great is the disappointment (in this world); see, (such are) the terms of the world. (593) 16. Even if a man lives a hundred years or even more, he is at last separated from the company of his relatives, and leaves life in this world. (594) 17. Therefore let one, hearing (the words of) the arahat(fully enlightened), subdue his lamentation; seeing the one that has passed away and is dead, (let him say): 'He will not be found by me (any more).' (595) 18. As a house on fire is extinguished by water, so also the wise, sensible, learned, clever man rapidly drives away sorrow that has arisen, as the wind a tuft of cotton. (596) 19. He who seeks his own happiness should draw out his arrow (which is) his lamentation, and complaint, and grief. (597) 20. He who has drawn out the arrow(of sin) and is not dependent (on anything) will obtain peace of mind become awakened; he who has overcome all sorrow will become free from sorrow, and will achieve Nibbana(nibbuta, nirvana, salvation, immortality). (598) Sallasutta is ended. ---- Note : Numbering of verses corresponds to pali tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org